Stray
by Moon Ecstasy
Summary: Wufei makes a strange friend on a mission that goes wrong; a friend that saves his life. However, there is something strange about the green-eyed dog. T for future violence and profanity.
1. Cry Tears, Be Afraid

I own neither Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, much as I wish it were so.

This is a story of family and what makes people strong and what makes them human. The updates will be slow since I'm mainly focusing on my What Makes the Difference story, but I wanted to start this anyway.

* * *

Prologue: Cry Tears, Be Afraid

* * *

Freak was trembling in terrified, nervous anticipation; each sound from outside the cupboard causing him to twitch. Silence permeated the air, like the calm before the storm.

When the cupboard door was yanked violently open the boy flinched and tried to huddle back into the farthest corner. The cupboard wasn't big enough to hide him though and Vernon's meaty hand grabbed him by the arm jerking him out.

"Boy," Vernon hissed lowly, indicating just how angry the big man was, "you broke that vase. It was very special to Petunia and you broke it you wretched freak." He hadn't. Freak had watched Dudley pick up the vase and drop it. Dudley had grinned at Freak and winked as though they were sharing some great secret.

But the boy didn't say anything as the painful Punishment began. He would not be believed. A rushing sound filled his ears and his vision went white.

* * *

When Freak came to he was in the back seat of the car and they were pulling up into an empty alleyway. The buildings did not look familiar at all to Freak. Though he had only been out of the house three times in his life he still knew what Surrey looked like and this wasn't it.

He cringed when Vernon got out of the car and opened the back door. Something bad was going to happen, he knew it.

Vernon dragged him out of the car and threw him to the ground, checking around for people. There was no one. Freak stumbled to his feet as Vernon turned to him with a vicious sneer on his face. "You've been nothing but a burden Freak," he hissed as he backhanded him, sending him careening to the ground again. This time he landed in a muddy puddle, hands out to stay his fall. The loud crack of a snapping bone caused him to whimper in pain. He knew better then to cry out.

"Seven years we've put up with your disgusting presence, seven god-forsaken years," Vernon continued, picking the boy up and shaking him viciously. "You will never darken our doorstep again; you stay away from my family boy!" Once more the boy was thrown, this time against the wall, before Vernon climbed in his car and sped away.

Wet, confused, and hurt Freak looked for shelter.

* * *

"_Look what we got ourselves here_." Freak ran; breath ragged and painful. Too long spent on the streets of London. Too long doing as he was told as he had once done for the Dursley's. Only they had never touched him.

"_Boy, I'm gonna teach you how to please a man._" The Dursley's had never done the bad stuff.

"_No!_" The men went flying backwards crashing into the wall. He'd done something funny again; the funny things that he had been punished for by the Dursley's. So he ran as fast as he could. He just needed to escape, to not be found, to be far from London and the bad stuff.

After running though several back alleys, Freak tripped and went sprawling. There was a roaring sound and a crackle in the air followed by a short scream as Freak felt an intense pain. He blacked out and a loud crack split through the air.

Freak was gone.

* * *

And so the story begins. Actually, though the story will be sporadic in updates the next chapter should be out soon. I'm just working out a few kinks in it.

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Then Hide Yourself Away

So here's chapter two!! The next chapter won't be nearly so fast. This one was already written for the most part, that's why it didn't take much time. **All those who wanted to know, Harry is roughly a year younger then the G-boys. I blurred the age on purpose, sorry for the confusion.**

I have an important question to ask you guys at the end of the chapter. You the readers will decide this, because I can't make up my mind. So read, enjoy, review, and answer the poll.

I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations.

Ohhh.... and I own nothing! Not Gundam Wing (I wish) or Harry Potter. (Do you guys know that I actually have four _other_ ideas for a GW/HP crossover? Four! This is the one that I already know exactly what will happen... the others are too up in the air... so I published this one first. I love GW/HP crossovers!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Then Hide Yourself Away

The dog had been haunting the streets for five years. After five years of sneaking around trash bins and back alleys, he was a well known figure in the area, and he knew it better than anyone could guess. He hadn't always been there. One day he had just shown up, sprawled in the alley behind Lucy Whitby's School for the Gifted. He had been severely injured with the most notable being his broken paw.

When Mrs. Whitby came to open the school the next morning she had seen the small, shaggy black dog struggling to get up, like a pup learning how to walk. The effort was compounded by the broken paw, but when she attempted to go over to the dog it yelped and scuttled awkwardly into the shadows. It limped now, a result of the broken paw never being set.

"He's never let anyone near him before, you know." Peter was a very ordinary boy with no real desire to do much else but survive the war. He didn't ask too many questions, but he was always a fountain of information, "People would try and get close to him and he takes off. He's really good at it too. Just disappears sometimes when the animal catchers come around. They'll be gaining on him and he'll run around a corner then he's just... gone."

Peter stretched back and looked at his companion. "A lot of funny stuff happens around him, I swear. I was with Jude having lunch the one day and the burger Jude was about to eat just... popped out of existence. And I see the dog running away with a burger in its mouth. Freaky..."

His companion raised a thin black eyebrow at that, "Hn."

"Yeah, I know. Crazy."

Chang Wufei sipped at his water and looked across the street and at the green eyed dog that was intently watching him.

-

When Wufei had first come to L1 and integrated himself into the Whitby School for the Gifted for his current mission he had immediately noticed the shaggy black dog that hung around the area, as he noticed every detail. The thing that had made the dog stand out was the way it had taken notice of him, watching him carefully. As though he knew Wufei didn't belong there.

So three days before his target came to the area he headed for school earlier then his classmates. With a string of sausages he entered the back alley that the dog frequented, not entirely sure as to why he was doing this. Something about the green-eyed dog drew Wufei in and while he did not understand it, he had never questioned his instincts.

"You are here, right?" he asked the empty alley, bathed in morning sunrise. He felt silly calling out, like the dog would understand. But intelligent green eyes peered out from the shadows watching him warily.

"Here boy," he said, tossing a few of the sausages towards him. "You watch me so often you have made me curious." The dog snuck quietly forward and snatched the sausages, retreating a few feet before settling to quickly eat what he had. "Why do you not go near anyone?" he asked tossing the next couple of sausages.

This time the dog didn't shuffle back but remained where the sausages landed. "Do you fear people? If so, I can tell you that it is highly doubtful that I'd have reason to hurt you." He fell silent when the dog paused in eating and lifted his head to watch Wufei with a very human look of hope. It was enough to leave Wufei without anything to say. Instead he watched as the dog finished the sausages he had and slowly crept forward. It stopped right where Wufei was crouched and nosed the last few sausages in Wufei's hands. He let the dog have them and very slowly, so as not to scare the timid creature began to stroke the matted fur.

"The others call you dog, but that is not a name." Wufei spoke low and soft, "Everyone needs a proper name, to show that they exist." He looked at the expressive green eyes that watched him even as the dog ate; jade green eyes. "I'll call you Yù Jié."

-

Yù Jié had lived for an untold time by the name of Freak. It had been the only name he knew and it cut into him every time it was used, because he understood that it wasn't actually a name. For the years he had lived on the streets of London he had still been, Freak.

So when he woke up in the behind the school, in an area that he did not know he had not been adverse to the name Dog. That is, after he got over the shock of discovering he was indeed... a dog.

But to be given a real name, even if it was in a language he didn't understand, Yù Jié's breath had quickened and his chest had hurt. Had he still been human, he was sure he would have cried.

He liked this Wufei, and it was the first time he had ever liked anyone. So Yù Jié began following the strange boy wherever he went. Using the funny stuff, that had started to come more easily, he kept himself from being seen. Even though there were moments when Wufei seemed to know that someone was watching him.

He wondered what Wufei was doing there. He wasn't quite like the other students; smelling of metal and guns and something that set Yù Jié's hackles up, no matter how much he liked him. He didn't really get close to any of the others either. The most Yù Jié had ever seen him talk was when he was talking to him.

Then a man named Sibelius Carter came and everything changed.

The man also had that vague scent that Wufei had but it was much stronger and made Yù Jié nervous. He had the mean look that many of the residents of London's streets had worn and that made Yù Jié afraid.

When he saw Wufei sneak into the building that Carter was in, he followed; because as afraid as he was, he was even more afraid for Wufei. Though he could not figure out why and put it down to more of the funny stuff.

For awhile he lost the other boy, but when several shots rang out from a room down the hall he ran forward with his heart in his throat.

There was Wufei, standing over a very dead Carter and clutching at his own bleeding arm. His head jerked up at the sound of footsteps and he attempted to open the window, but it was welded shut. Yù Jié whimpered as Wufei aimed his gun to the window, intent on shooting his way out, when the room filled with soldiers aiming their weapons at Wufei. No one had noticed him yet.

"Stand down!" came the command from the head soldier. Wufei snarled and moved to fire his gun, clearly wishing to die rather than get caught.

Yù Jié snapped. He charged the soldiers in a snarling mass of teeth and claws. He had never before retaliated when someone had tried to harm him; never with the Dursley's, never on the streets of London, and never on L1. But the idea of his new friend dying sent chills down his spine and put him in a frenzy of rage that he had never felt before.

There were several snapping sounds and Yù Jié howled at the familiar feeling of bones breaking, however the final soldier standing over him jerked back when he leveled his gun between Yù Jié's eyes. A blossom of blood from his chest turned into a splatter in the air as he fell backwards from the force of the bullet.

Yù Jié whimpered and tried to scramble to his feet but ceased from the pain as Wufei walked over to stand above him; gun dangling loosely from his fingers.

He hunched over and Yù Jié found himself being scooped off the floor and shifted into a one-arm hold. A feat, considering he was not a small dog, even if he was severely underweight.

Wufei gripped his gun and began to run.

-

"It'd be better to put him out of his misery. Easier."

"Don't Yuy. I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for this dog."

"It will take effort and care. Time you do not have Chang."

Yù Jié could feel himself becoming more aware and he felt strange. He was in pain, but it was as though the pain belonged to someone else. Slowly he blinked and tried to look around. Two boys, barely 15, were standing over him and arguing. It took a moment for him to recognize Wufei.

"I do not plan on caring for him myself. I was thinking of taking him to that Bloom Onna. I have to head over there anyway to meet up with Barton. We have a mission together."

"It'd be easier to kill him now." the second boy reiterated and it finally sunk in that they were talking about him. With a yelp Yù Jié tried to get up and run. Strangely he couldn't stand up straight and he only stumbled away a few feet, panting. He looked down at himself and nearly passed out again.

One leg was in a crude splint. Yù Jié could feel the panic coming on as he stared at the two boys in terror. He didn't want to be killed. He whined as he backed away from them.

Wufei frowned and turned to the shorter boy, "You will not kill the poor creature Yuy. Dog or not, he has saved my life and I owe him at least this much."

Yuy on the other hand narrowed his eyes and watched Yù Jié closely, "Chang do you notice anything odd about the mongrel?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow, "Odd how?"

Yuy didn't answer. Instead he approached Yù Jié who clumsily tried to run again. He wasn't sure how to move with the splint. It was similar to when he first learned to move with four legs. Yuy paused and looked over at Wufei. "Fine, we'll take him to the circus. Trowa and Quatre will be there as well. We need to touch base anyway."

Wufei shrugged and slowly approached Yù Jié, who had relaxed visibly when they decided not to kill him. "Come here Yù Jié," Wufei said holding out his hand, "I will not hurt you."

Cautiously he crept closer to the outstretched hand, unsure of what the boy wanted him to do. Once he got closer the boy began petting him gently as he did the first time he let the Chinese boy touch him. It was soothing and Yù Jié found himself relaxing.

"We'll take you some place safe," Wufei said as Yù Jié relaxed a little more, "Someplace where you will be home instead of on the streets."

He looked up at the boy in confusion and as if sensing it Wufei continued to pet him. Relaxing against the boy Yù Jié thought about that.

A home.

-

Yù Jié did not like being in a cage. It was even smaller then his cupboard and that had been very small indeed. When Chang had first come in with the dog cage he'd whined and gone into the far corner, he felt horrible that Wufei would do that to him. But Chang had explained that he couldn't get on the transport ship without being in the carrier.

Yuy had just watched with a suspicious look.

That was how he ended up in the back of the plane, in a small carrier with several other animals making noises in their own carriers. Yù Jié had lost track of the time, but when the ship set down he could feel the vibrations right down to his bones. Whining softly he hunkered down and waited.

They did not take him out of the carrier until they were in a jeep and Yù Jié was so relieved. Muscles that he didn't even know had been tense, relaxed. Once more he caught Yuy watching him with that confused and suspicious look.

-

The circus was huge and Yù Jié felt excitement course through him at the sight. He had never been to a circus before. He was beginning to think he never wanted to be human again. He was treated much better as a dog, at least now that he'd met Wufei.

Wobbling a bit he jumped down from the back seat as Wufei held the door open for him. He fell into a heap and after a moment managed to get up. His splint was making it hard to walk.

A woman came out of a nearby trailer and walked over to meet them. "Hey boys, this the puppy you picked up?" She asked as she bent down and held out her hand to Yù Jié as Wufei had first done. Still not knowing what they expected him to do when they did that he sat down in front of her and cocked his head.

The woman grinned and gently picked him up. "You look like you've been through a war, little one. Let's get you looked at."

"I named him Yù Jié," Wufei spoke up as he fell into step beside her, "He has one broken forepaw; a few, though I couldn't tell how many, broken ribs; and several deep lacerations."

"And he's alive?" she sounded surprised. Wufei shrugged.

"He protected me, helped me escape. I owed him."

Yù Jié could tell the woman holding him was trying not to laugh. "Come on, Quatre is waiting in the medical tent. Trowa and Duo have gone out to get some things from town. They'll be back in an hour or so." Wufei and Yuy nodded.

As they ducked inside a large white tent Yù Jié looked around, the tent was virtually empty except for a small blonde-haired boy sitting in the back with a tall, dark man, who was standing perfectly straight. He perked up in curiosity as they drew closer and wondered which person was Quatre.

The boy with blonde hair narrowed his eyes in confusion as they drew closer and met Yù Jié's eyes. He raised a slim eyebrow, "I don't understand," he said as the others turned to look at him, "that looks like a dog, but its feelings are very... human."

"His reactions are odd as well." Yuy said slowly, "he seems to understand what we say."

Catherine looked between the boys and snorted, "This war is turning you guys all kinds of crazy. A dog is a dog and Yù Jié's no different. He may be odd but that just means he'll fit right in with you oddballs. Now out of the tent, go discuss your secrets-that-you-can't-share and leave me to fixing up the poor puppy."

"He's definitely not a puppy anymore..." began the blonde-haired boy, but he fell silent at the look Catherine shot him. "Right, work to do, bye!" And with that the boys left the tent.

Catherine turned to Yù Jié, who resisted the urge to shrink back. Wufei seemed to trust her, though he had sensed a bit of disdain, so he should as well. "Let's get you fixed up, love. Give me a week and you'll be good as new."

-

It was like a dream.

Yù Jié had moments where he was certain it was.

The kind lady Catherine and another gentleman called Phil, had patched him up. He'd been startled when they had broken his odd paw and re-set it, murmuring soothing words to him all the while. But when, after the first month had passed, he found himself no longer limping as badly, he figured it was for the best.

They fed him good food, three times a day and a young trapeze artists named Suki constantly sat down with him to brush the tangles out of his long fur. Trowa would teach him tricks when he was around. Quatre would read aloud, though Yù Jié heard him mumbling about why he felt the need to read to a dog and was this a sign of him loosing it? Duo, whom Yù Jié met later, would play rough games with him. And Samuel, the lion tamer, always gave him treats on the sly.

The whole circus had become his home. True Wufei and his four friends were in and out, and he rarely saw them, but he was still home, and Yù Jié had never had a home before.

-

The circus was constantly on the move. Summer apparently passed into fall, but Yù Jié couldn't really tell since the colony always had even weather.

By that time Yù Jié hadn't seen the five boys who had become so close to him for awhile. He often found himself staring at the Earth when it was visible, knowing that they were there; doing something dangerous.

September brought news of a colony being destroyed. November brought news of another one self-destructing. This one sent Yù Jié into a panic, since Catherine had whispered to the ringmaster that that was Wufei's home colony. Winter dropped in temperature so the seasonal plants could sleep.

There was an epic battle on Christmas Eve that could be seen from the colony. The entire circus ground to a halt, waiting with baited breath for the outcome. Catherine and many others gasped in horror as something began to fall to Earth and Yù Jié didn't understand why many of them began to cry. However, more gasps greeted an enormous flash and Yù Jié just consigned himself to being confused.

The war ended.

-

The next year didn't bring peace though. There was an uprising, though Yù Jié only learned about it from the snippets of conversation he overheard and he didn't understand most of it.

What he understood was that he didn't see Wufei at all that year.

He felt abandoned; a feeling that he had never fully felt before, since he had never really been accepted before. Wufei had been the first to ever show him kindness. He saw the other four fleetingly but he was always waiting for Wufei. Quatre would often rub his chest when near him and watch him with sad, knowing eyes.

-

That year drew to a close as well and changes began to sweep through the colonies and Earth itself. The four pilots seemed to have a weight lifted off them, though Heero and Duo were rarely there. Quatre came more often to spend time with Trowa and Yù Jié waited.

It was morning when he came.

White clothing glowing softly in the brightening lights, hair pulled back tightly, a rucksack over his shoulder, and a tired look in his eyes.

Yù Jié ran up to him and halted at his feet, unsure of what to do next.

Wufei smiled and crouched down, dropping his bag, to envelope Yù Jié in a hug. He grinned a big, doggy grin and chuckled in a dog-like wuffle when Duo glomped them from the side. Quatre threw himself onto their dog-pile and Wufei began cursing in his native tongue. Trowa and Heero exchanged a glance and in a rare show of anything other than stoicism threw themselves on the pile as well.

Yù Jié could hear the click of Catherine's camera, Wufei's shouts of injustice, Duo's booming laughter, Trowa and Heero's more maniacal laughter, and Quatre's giggles.

His family was together now.

Home.

* * *

Okay. The question is as follows: Harry will have a very innocent personality, in some ways he'll be like a child, very naive, in others though he'll be much older, considering his experiences. Keeping this in mind do you the readers want a Harry/Wufei slash (what I was originally going to do) or a Harry/Wufei mentor (what I though might be good as well) relationship?

The decision is yours.

Also does anyone know which colony Catherine's circus was on? I think it was L3 but I can't remember.


	3. Though the Storm May Howl

Can I just say... HOLY FUCKING PURPLE CRAP this story is way more popular than I thought it would be... 2 chapters and I've already got over 100 reviews and that took me nine chapters in my WMtD story... wow.

OKAY! Since everyone seems to think Harry is 11/12 or younger (some even thought he was 6 or so) I've done a timeline to clear things up.

--Just 8 or so when the Dursley's abandoned him (Remember when Vernon says "Seven years we've put up with blah, blah, blah...)

--9 when he apparated to L1 and became a dog (I wasn't clear on that... sorry)

--5 years on L1- about 13 when Wufei finds him, Wufei was 14 (I said it right at the beginning 'for five years the dog had been...')

--2 years at the circus- about 15 when Wufei returns, Wufei was 16

Everything was pretty much implied except I blurred the Dursley/London time on purpose for reasons that will become clear later. As of this chapter Harry is 16 and Wufei is 17!

Vote results at the end of the chapter.

Now enough of this long A/N: Read and enjoy!!

Ira-na: About damn time...

* * *

Chapter 3: Though the storm may howl

* * *

_"I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go. Things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they go right. You believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one that doesn't earn it, and sometimes good things fall apart, so that better things can fall together." ~ Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

Yù Jié loved steak.

He didn't get it often because Catherine was worried that he would become too fat, though he'd heard her remark that he had very high... mo-ta-balism... whatever that was.

He loved steak especially when Duo made it, because it the braided boy added several different spices and they all exploded in his mouth. Yù Jié had never enjoyed food as much as he did as a dog.

So he didn't notice when the tent he was in filled with people, as he was in a euphoric high while he wolfed down the bowl of chopped up steak. It was very delicious.

When he finished licking the bowl clean he finally noticed the people and gleefully bounded over to Wufei. The Chinese boy smiled softly and scratched behind his ears as he waited with Catherine, Trowa, and Quatre for something. Finally Heero came in with two people Yù Jié didn't recognize.

One was a tall woman with thick brown hair braided and looped up at the base of her neck. Yù Jié immediately liked her because of the way she smelled. Like the red flowers that had been in his Aunt Petunia's garden. The only fond memory he had of the Dursley's was spending time in that garden weeding.

The second was a small man with big glasses and a thick folder. He looked nervous and Yù Jié could smell the fear coming off him; though Yù Jié wondered what he was scared of.

That question was answered when Duo walked in and sat down beside the man, causing his fear to spike and making him watch Duo warily as though expecting the braided boy to eat him. Duo picked up on this and turned to the man with a predatory grin, "Have we met before?"

The lady that Yù Jié liked snorted, "Yes Mr. Maxwell. You put Mr. Ryan Flemming into intensive care two months ago when you came to fix the AC in my office.

Duo looked at the man closely and his eyes widened slightly, "Oh yeah, sorry about that man, I only had four cups of coffee that morning and I was cranky."

"I never want to see you with no caffeine in you then," the lady muttered as the nervous Ryan began swallowing repeatedly.

Duo chuckled and leaned back in his chair. Noticing Yù Jié watching him he motioned him over and Yù Jié left the warm hand of Wufei to go see what the other wanted only to be scooped up, no easy feat considering he wasn't that small anymore, into the boys lap and set him facing Ryan, "Growl at 'im Yù Jié! This guys so terrified he'd probably shit himself!" And then Duo was laughing hard while hugging Yù Jié awkwardly to keep him from sliding off his lap.

"Maxwell," Wufei growled, "we are here to discuss important matters. Please control yourself."

Still chuckling Duo winked good-naturedly at Ryan before turning to face the first lady, "SO what's the what, Une baby?"

Une levelled a glare at Duo that had Yù Jié cowering and Duo chuckling

"The reason we are here," Une said, "is to offer you five places in the new Preventers. We need people with your skills and more importantly after the fiasco with the world leaders calling for the heads of the Gundam Pilots, it would be beneficial for at least those of you that are known to be seen working in an establishment firmly devoted to peace."

She continued on in the silence and Yù Jié could feel the small bits of anger coming from the boy who gripped him tight, "I know this might come too close to the heels of the war but we are seeing several terrorists groups rising in the wake of what... was left... suffice to say we really need more workers with your skill levels."

The five looked at each other while Yù Jié worried in Duo's lap. He didn't want his family being in any more danger as they had been during the war. He didn't understand a lot of things, but he knew that the five boys had been doing something incredibly dangerous. He knew every time they left that there was a chance they might not come back again.

He didn't want that again.

"I can't," Quatre sighed from across the table, "I know you need us, but I am the head of Winner Corporations now. I barely have any free time to myself as it is." Une nodded as though she'd been expecting that.

"I don't mind helping out occasionally, but I'd still like to work here more often than not," Trowa said, "I could help train the new recruits."

"I'll join," Heero looked as though he didn't even have to think about his answer.

"If Heero's in, I'm in too and I'm his partner," Duo glared at Une as if daring her to disagree, "We work best as a team."

Une only nodded, "I actually expected that."

"I would like to join too," said Wufei and the despite the almost blasé way he said it, it caused Yù Jié to be gripped with an intense fear that he couldn't name. It caused Quatre to gasp, followed by a yelp from Duo as Yù Jié launched himself out of his lap and towards Wufei.

Wufei caught him and attempted to sooth him.

"Ouch," Duo rubbed the legs that Yù Jié had used as a spring board, "further proof that Yù Jié is the strangest dog ever."

"He's normally like this?" asked Une, while Ryan shot furtive glances between Duo, Yù Jié and the door.

"Well, not normally panicked like this. He just reacts to things we say in ways most animals don't. Like he understands us," Quatre answered when no one else did, "he's afraid. And judging by when he reacted I think he's afraid of Wufei leaving."

Une stared at Yù Jié for a moment before switching her stare to Quatre, "You know Winner, one of these days we're going to figure out exactly how it is you manage to actually feel other people's... and apparently animal... emotions. I would have never believed in empathy until I meet you," Quatre grinned at that, "and as for Wufei leaving; there's a reason I wanted you here as well." Catherine looked over when Une spoke to her.

"I know you five have never been children and never will be children, which is why I've offered you these jobs. However I think you need some form of stability in your lives and I don't like the idea of separating you five." She didn't elaborate and they didn't need her to. There was a reason Quatre lived at the circus despite his position. He ran his business from there and shuttled around when he needed to. Likewise, the other's either lived in the circus too and worked from there or, In Duo's case, travelled back and forth to work.

"So how would you like a permanent working visa for your circus?" Une asked Catherine, whose eyes in turn, bugged out. "I realize the circus used to travel before the war got to heavy..."

"We'll take it!" Catherine didn't even let Une finish, her eyes were shinning happily, "It'll be nice to visit Earth and the other colonies again."

"That's settled then. See Yù Jié," Duo grinned when Yù Jié turned his doleful green eyes away from Wufei to him, "absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Now," said Une brusquely, "If you would get out the papers Ryan..."

-

Once more Yù Jié found himself in a carrier in a luggage area. Only this was slightly better in that Trowa was there keeping the other animals calm and his carrier was bigger than the last time he was on a shuttle.

For the first time in two years Catherine's circus was visiting Earth and Yù Jié was agitated. He hadn't been on Earth since he was human. And while a part of him was anxious because of that fact, the other part was excited.

Something about Earth was different from the colonies. He could feel it in his bones. It thrilled him in a way that made him feel like something was beginning to brim under the surface of his skin the closer he got to the planet.

"It's alright Yù Jié," Trowa's soothing voice calmed him somewhat, though the sensation remained, steadily increasing, "You will have much to explore on Earth and many new people to meet. There are even schools and orphanages that have booked camping areas near the Circus to visit." Yù Jié wished he could convey to Trowa that it was not fear that made him this nervous, but even if he was still human, he couldn't explain this feeling.

And it was growing stronger.

-

In Scotland, an old man was sitting in his office sucking thoughtfully on a lemon drop candy. His office was in a castle far older than anyone knew; dating back not only pre-colony but pre... well it was old. Probably the oldest castle left standing, as all others of its ilk had long since fallen to ruin.

It was a nice office; cosy, with a large fireplace keeping it warm, a lot of strange trinkets scattered around any available space, Portraits lining the wall, bookshelves lined with books both old, new, and ancient, and an elaborate perch that was obviously meant for a bird of some sort, though it was empty at the moment. The room suited the old man, since he was a very odd duck himself. Decked in strange blue robes with delicate green, black, and silver embroidery along the cuff's and hems, he had a long, thick white beard that was tucked into his belt to keep it from dragging, and a strange black hat keeping the rest of his frizzy white hair back. It looked oddly like a witched hat.

The man continued to suck on his candy and was just reaching for another one when he froze. On his desk was a strange silver instrument that looked reminiscent of a compass, only it was a clear glass model of the earthwith a needle in the centre that pointed in any direction. It had been a very important instrument, but it the needle had been spinning aimlessly for eight years. Before that it had pointed specifically at England, roughly London and its surrounding areas; not the most specific device, to be sure.

When it had started spinning aimlessly though... well that had marked the beginnings of eight years of worry, and regret, and anxiety. He only took solace in that his one great fear had not come to pass, else the needle would have dissolved.

What caused him to freeze however was the sudden and sure twist the needle took before pointing to Edinburgh... and surrounding areas. For a long moment he stared at the miniature globe in shock, and disbelief, and barely restrained hope; barely daring to breath least it start moving aimlessly again.

Then worry washed over him and he suddenly stood up to the startled mummers of the portraits lining the room; the moving portraits.

"Harry..." he whispered, "Thank Merlin, you're alive." And with that he strode from the office, leaving a confused babble in his wake.

Albus Dumbledore had much to do, and very little time afforded to him.

-

When Harry stepped out of the carrier and touched the earth with his paws he nearly passed out from the wave of... something that washed through him and around him. He was glad that Quatre was not off the shuttle yet, since the boy would have defiantly felt an echo of it. It reminded Yù Jié of the feeling he got when he did the funny stuff, only much, much stronger. It filled him with a level of energy that he didn't quite know what to do with. His heart was beating faster, his breath was coming quicker, and he barely managed to restrain himself from running wild.

He hoped they got to the fair-grounds soon. He needed to burn off some of this energy.

-

_One more week until we move on. It won't come fast enough_, was Yù Jié's thought, as he creeped around the circus. It was their third week on Earth and something about the new batch of visiting students and teachers set Yù Jié's fur on end.

The majority of them seemed to be enjoying themselves, while a third seemed to be sneering at everyone. Some of them had the strangest dress sense; one teacher was never seen without large golden shades, another student wore a dress even though he was a boy, and there was a girl who wore leather boots that smelled like nothing Yù Jié had ever smelled before.

But what unnerved Yù Jié was the faint scent that they all shared. It was stronger on some and weaker on others and achingly familiar. It made him incredibly wary.

So when he saw the bushy-haired girl sitting alone on a small hill behind the tents he wasn't planning on going anywhere near her; he was going to avoid her, like he was avoiding all the others. Yet the way she had separated herself from the other students and the small frown she wore as she stared off into the distance reminded him of the lonely time when he had been just the Dog.

So he crept out of his hiding place and trotted slowly up to her. She jumped in surprise when he settle down next to her and giggled when he rolled over, hinting that he wanted her to rub his stomach. He loved it when his family did that, it was very relaxing.

"Hullo there, boy," she said while complying with his silent demand, "Aren't you a beautiful dog. A bit like a miniature version of a certain Grim I know. Only he had blue eyes and yours are such a nice shade of green. My name's Hermione, I wonder what they call you?"

Yù Jié wuffed softly at her before he rolled over and gently gripped her sleeve. Careful not to rip it, he tugged, telling her to get up. When she did he ran over to grab a stick he'd seen on his way to sit beside her and brought it back to her, leaving it at her feet.

He would play with this Hermione because he didn't like seeing her sad face. It struck a chord in him that he didn't like to think of. So he'd make her happy while he could.

She was really fun to play fetch with too. She could throw farther than Catherine and really high too. The only ones that could throw farther and higher were his Gundam boys.

Yù Jié jumped high to catch the stick in mid-air and did all of the crazy tricks that Trowa had taught him and before long Hermione was laughing happily as they played. It was when their game dissolved into a tug-of-war with him growling playfully and Hermione grinning wildly that their fun was interrupted.

A tall boy with vivid red hair came up the hill causing Hermione to sober up and let go of the stick.

"Wow Hermione, didn't know you were even capable of having fun, much less laughing," he said with a slight smirk on his lips.

Hermione scowled and clenched her fists, "I am perfectly capable of having fun with company that doesn't care who I am and where I came from, Ronald."

Yù Jié growled softly at this Ronald that had ruined all his hard work to get Hermione to smile.

The boy blushed a deep red that clashed with his hair. "Nothing against who you are, just that stick you've got wedged so far up your arse it might as well come out of your mouth. Hermione the stickler for rules who values books above people and has since first year," he snarled, "You should've been in Ravenclaw, but even they know there's life outside of books"

"Well maybe I'd spend more of my time away from books if I knew some worthwhile people to spend it with!" Hermione yelled back, dashing tears from her eyes with angry hands, "But so far the only worthwhile people I know in the entire school are Neville, Luna, and your sister!"

By now Yù Jié was cowering away from the two yelling figures, whimpering softly. He wanted to defend Hermione like a dog should but the yelling reminded him too much of his time as Freak and he reacted as he had when he was Freak.

"Stop!" came a familiar voice from the side. Wufei came striding up the hill, dropping into a crouch beside Yù Jié who flinched from his touch at first. Softly he began to pet the shivering Yù Jié till he began to calm. "Could you not see when your disgraceful yelling began to upset Yù Jié?" He glared at the two students who both looked shame-faced.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, violently scrubbing her tears away. She knelt down in front of Yù Jié and beside Wufei and held out her hand for Yù Jié to inspect, "I didn't mean to scare you boy. Yù Jié is such a nice name." She turned to Wufei, "It means 'purity of jade' right?"

Yù Jié nodded and looked up at Ronald, "Well where is your honour man? Apologize for making the Onna cry and Yù Jié panic." Hermione's eyes narrowed at the use of Onna but she said nothing.

Once more Ronald blushed a bright red, but he too came over and apologized to Hermione and Yù Jié.

"My name is Chang Wufei, this is Yù Jié," he said, once he was certain Yù Jié was calm again. "You are from the class camping near here, am I right?"

"Yes. I'm Hermione Granger. I apologize for giving such an awkward first impression."

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ronald replied looking embarrassed still.

"Not Ronald?" Wufei queried, arching a brow.

"No, I like Ron. But Hermione insists on calling me Ronald." Yù Jié perked up his head at the bitter note in Ron's voice. Perhaps there was more than just dislike in Ron's actions towards Hermione.

"You know it's odd," Hermione mumbled as she stroked Yù Jié's head, "the white fur here kind of looks like a lightning bolt now that I'm looking closer."

Wufei tilted his head to the side and stood up, dusting off his pants, "Yes, my comrade Maxwell calls him Flash on occasion; a rather unoriginal name."

Hermione looked lost in thought as she traced the bolt and met the rich green eyes, "It's in the exact same spot that Harry Potter's scar would be," she said softly. Ron jerked to look at her flabbergasted before turning to stare at Yù Jié. Wufei narrowed his eyes.

"That's the second time I've heard that name today. Your teachers were asking about him."

"Really," Hermione lapsed into silence at that, continuing her petting. Yù Jié waited patiently before snorting in boredom and getting up to fetch the stick. He set it down between them and gave a look that clearly said, 'think later, play now.'

-

Wufei wasn't sure exactly what it was about the class and its teachers, but they had a strange air about them. Most of them were naive about the most ordinary of things such as currency. He'd seen one boy ogling a car as though he'd never seen one before. Some held themselves with disdain of everyone in the circus and a good deal of their own peers.

And there was the air of threat that they gave off, especially the teachers. Every instinct Wufei had was screaming that these people were dangerous, yet he couldn't find a logical reason why. They were all completely physically unfit with the exception of a few.

And they all carried their own polished stick. Each stick was different, some longer, some shorter, made up of different woods, some were even carved uniquely. All the visitors kept their individual sticks within easy access; some carrying them in holsters on their wrists.

It was odd.

When the girl Granger left, followed by the taller boy Weasley, having come to a truce of sorts over what they'd been arguing about. Wufei turned to Yù Jié who looked up at him expectantly. Snapping his fingers he began walking back to the tents with Yù Jié at his heels, mulling over what he knew.

The whole 'class-camping trip' seemed, to Wufei, to be a facade. To carefully hide from someone, and obviously not the circus people, that they were searching for this boy Harry Potter.

It was the teacher's asking questions and it seemed the students were in the dark about the true purpose here. But even they knew of this missing boy.

Wufei could tell that the news of the teacher's questions had made Granger suspicious in a way Weasley hadn't even thought twice about. More curious still was the way Hermione had kept pausing occasionally to look at Yù Jié thoughtfully.

Wufei was interrupted from his musings when Duo came bounding over from where he'd been talking to a tall, sour looking man.

"Wuffers guess what!" he shouted, following Wufei into the tent reserved for them. Trowa looked up from some papers he was working on and Heero ignored them in favour of his computer. The man rudely followed after Duo obviously not thinking he needed an invitation, "Apparently a kid's gone missing. They're looking for a black-haired, green-eyed kid with a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Seen 'im?"

"I have already been asked this Maxwell and the answer is no," he replied, watching the man. He was not even watching them so much as watching Yù Jié. "And would it kill you to use my proper name?"

Duo smirked and ignored the second question, "Yeah, see I said that too. Then I told him that the only lightning-bolt bearer around here was Flash and this guy insisted on seeing him."

Duo's message was loud and clear. He did not trust the sour man and he knew there was more to this story than what was being told.

"Idiotic," Wufei snorted, "you are looking for a boy, not a dog, Mr..."

"Snape," he answered, apparently finding what he needed to in Yù Jié, who was munching on some food Trowa had given him. "How much are you willing to take for that dog?" He asked, ignoring what Wufei had said.

Warning bells were ringing in full force now.

"Not for sale," Heero said as he shut his laptop and came to stand beside Duo. Trowa moved to stand in front of the blissfully eating Yù Jié. What was it about this man that made their defences go up as fast as they would have had he pulled a gun on them.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"He's family, dude," Duo said lazily, looking for all-the-world like he wasn't ready to rip the man apart at the wrong word.

"Family," Snape's voice was low and tainted with disbelief, "who knew terrorists had family," he continued with scorn.

All four boys had guns trained on him in the space it took to blink, emotion gone from their expressions. Yù Jié felt the threat that hung thickly in the air and backed up into an inconspicuous corner.

"State your name, your real business here, and how you know who we are before we kill you," came Heero's monotonous soldier voice.

Oddly enough the man didn't look cowed in the least, "I've told you my name and business already. How I know who you are? Well your pathetic minds are wide open books. As for why I want the dog," here Snape slid a glance at the hiding Yù Jié before meeting Heero's eyes once more, "It is because that is obviously not a dog."

Wufei went to say something but the man suddenly looked toward the door, "Let us continue this another time." And with a cracking noise he vanished.

Staring at the spot where he had stood it took a moment more than it normally would have for the boys to assess the situation and lower their guns, if not their guard. "What the hell does he mean Yù Jié's not a dog? How can he not be a dog?" Duo shouted, incensed that the man had gotten away.

The boys had no answers though and they each split up; Trowa to find Quatre, Heero and Duo to watch the visiting class, and Wufei to inform Catherine of the possible threat. "You will stay with me tonight Yù Jié," he informed the dog, "I do not trust that man to not come back for you when you are alone."

The only questions Yù Jié had however was how the man knew that he had once been human, and if he was going to be punished for doing funny stuff again. But how could a man who also did funny stuff punish him for that?

More importantly, Yù Jié was terrified he would be forced back into being Freak.

-

The night was darker than usual since the stars were hidden behind thick black clouds. Yù Jié couldn't sleep. He was chilled for all the thick fur that covered him and no amount of curling up tighter under Wufei's bed could warm him. He was terrified.

So awake and terrified that he was able to hear the soft creak of the trailer door opening and he knew something was horribly wrong.

Had it been anyone that knew Wufei they would have knocked before entering, mainly to warn the soft-sleeping Wufei so he wouldn't awaken and shoot first. However Wufei didn't stir. As footsteps came closer to the bed Wufei still didn't more.

Something was horribly, horribly wrong.

"Where are you Mr. Potter?" came the silky voice of Mr. Snape, "I do not know how you became an animagus but you are not hiding any longer. Your guardians won't wake up to save you, so come out now." The last demand was practically spat out in growling, commanding tones.

Yù Jié was confused on everything the man said except one. Somehow he had drugged the ever-careful Gundam boys and that was why Wufei had not stirred.

The feet in front of him shifted as Mr. Snape got to his knees and looked under the bed; glaring at Yù Jié as he cowered as far back as he could.

"Come out now Potter," he hissed and suddenly Yù Jié was mad. How dare this man drug his family! How dare he think to take Yù Jié away from those who cared for him! With a vicious howl he snapped at Mr. Snape causing the man to fall back as he jerked out of the way. Using the man's distraction he lunged out from under the bed and latched onto the man's arm, digging his teeth in and growling ferociously.

Snape cried out in pain and vaguely Yù Jié noticed an older woman come in the door looking fretful and aiming a long stick at him just as Snape had done with his free hand.

Snarling Yù Jié shook his head viciously causing blood to splatter and Snape to cry out again. If only Wufei would wake up. Trying to focus his will and grasp the sensation he got every time he did funny stuff he begged Wufei and the others to wake up. He didn't want to be taken away.

Then several things happened at once. A blast of light from the lady's stick sent Yù Jié flying away from Snape to crash into the dresser. Another blast of light from Snape's wand hit him and caused pain to ripple through his body. And Wufei woke up.

-

When Wufei woke up it was with an intensity he had never felt before; as though someone was screaming in his head and every cell had recieved a jolt of energy. The first thing he did was grab his gun. The second thing he did was take in the people that had somehow gotten into his room without waking him and Yù Jié writhing in agony on the floor.

"What did you do?!" He demanded, swiftly aiming his gun at the bleeding man on the ground. Something told Wufei that Snape was more of a threat than the woman standing near the door, "What did you do to Yù Jié?!"

However they both stared at him as though he had grown a second head. The woman started to say something when a high whimpering howl coming from Yù Jié brought everyone's attention to him.

His skin rippled and the fur receded and before Wufei's amazed eyes the dog Yù Jié became a naked and crying boy. The boy scuttled back on all fours till he was in a corner far away from everyone else.

He couldn't be older than Wufei, with long, matted black hair, pale skin, and a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. But he still had Yù Jié's vivid green eyes.

"Who's the kid?" Duo voice was tense. He saw that Heero had the woman's stick and a gun pressed to her temple.

"Don't even think about it," Trowa said as he stepped into the room and Wufei cursed at his own stupidity. He had lost his attention on Snape who had started to raise his own stick to aim at Wufei. Trowa snatched it and pressed his own gun to Snape's temple.

It was a good idea. That these people held their sticks like weapons meant they probably were.

"Back to my question," Duo said with a grin as he slowly walked towards the cowering boy with a blanket he'd grabbed from Wufei's bed, "who's the kid?"

"Yù Jié," Wufei whispered. It was nearly lost beneath the boy's sobs but Duo shot a glare at him just the same.

"Come again, Wuffers?"

"You hear me the first time Maxwell. I saw it for myself. Yù Jié turned into that boy there."

"How the hell can a dog turn into a real boy? This isn't Pinocchio you know."

"Pinocchio was a wooden doll," was Heero's reply.

Duo looked at Heero incredulously, "I didn't know that you knew children's stories. Is there something you need to tell me Hee-chan?" he leered and the corners of Heero's lips twitched... just barely.

"Peaz..." the voice choked and small; everyone once more turned to Yù Jié... or whoever he was. Quatre put a hand over his chest, wincing in pain, "Peaz... I'll be good... peaz don..." he hiccupped.

"Who are you?" Duo asked as he crouched by the kid, holding out the blanket and trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

The question however, as gently as it was asked, caused the boy to panic, "You Jay, pleaz... Wu-Wufey call-call'd me You Jay."

"I told you Maxwell, I am not crazy. That boy is Yù Jié."

Duo glared at Wufei before turning back to the boy who was starting to breath a bit harshly, "Who were you before Chang named you?" asked Heero from where he still held the female teacher at gunpoint.

The boy stared down at his hands and muttered, "Dog," before rubbing at his tears.

This time it was Wufei who softly asked, "Before they called you Dog; before you came to that street... as a... dog. What was your name when you were still human?"

"His name was..." Snape drawled from where he was still sitting on the floor, but Wufei interrupted him.

"I didn't ask you now did I? I was not talking to the dishonourable people who sneak around at night to steal someone else's dog." He turned back to the boy, "What was the name you had first?"

Yù Jié had frozen up the first time he'd been asked the question, but when he was asked a second time he flinched as though he'd been struck. Finally after remaining still for a moment he mumbled under his breath.

Duo's eyes widened in shock and fury, "What did he say?" Heero questioned, but Duo looked incapable of answering at the moment.

"Mr. And Mrs. Dursey call me f-Freak," the boy said louder. Then suddenly he jerked up dropping the blanket he'd been clutching. Green eyes were feverish as he scrambled awkwardly on hands and knees towards Wufei. Duo let him pass, still trembling with suppressed rage.

The boy grabbed onto the hem of Wufei's night tunic and looked up at the stunned boy, "Pleas, please can keep me Yù Jié? I don wanna be Freak 'ny more. Freak was always hurt and loked up. You Jiy..." the broken speech stumbled to a halt when the boy's breathing became too harsh.

There was a strangled noise and Wufei looked over to see the woman by the door fall to the ground; her knees giving out on her. "We thought," she was mumbling, staring in horror at the boy, "they told us he had run away... not..."

"Minerva will you please remain silent," Snape growled viciously. This caused her to pull herself together and shoot a withering glare at Snape as she stood up and dusted herself off; shooting a wry glance at the gun Heero still had trained on her.

"I think, Severus, that if we expect to live through this encounter, we shall have to break a few laws," the way she said it made it clear she found the idea horrifying, yet necessary. Wufei wondered why she said laws.

"They shouldn't have even woken up," mumbled Snape and Wufei understood better why he hadn't stirred when trailer had first been entered.

"Yes, well they did wake up, didn't they Severus," she said, looking every bit the prim school teacher, "and they have our wands."

Wufei watched the exchange silently as Duo picked up the dropped blanket and handed it to him. He crouched down in front of the boy. Freak. How could anyone think their name had actually been Freak unless that was the only thing they were called; an insult becoming a name through repetition.

He met the terrified green eyes as he slowly wrapped the boy up in the blanket, trying to project a calming aura.

"I'm s'rry," the boy whimpered, "I turned to... into a dog and I never turned back and I didn' know how so I stay a dog and I didn' mean to lie and..."

Wufei held a finger up to silence the tirade, impressed despite himself. The boy's speech was improving rapidly. After spending who knows how many years in silence it was no wonder his speech was broken and childish. But he had obviously known how to speak before he became a dog and it was coming back to him fairly quick.

"These people say your name is Harry Potter," he said and watched in dismay as the boy's face fell. He looked up at Quatre who looked at the others and nodded in acquiesce, "but we have always known you as Yù Jié and even though this is a surprise and we would like a more detailed explanation, which I'm sure they have," he nodded to the still arguing teachers, "you are family to us. Still Yù Jié." Yù Jié's look of utter joy was almost painful to look at.

"Now," said Quatre, silencing the teachers as his face adapted a cold, professional look, "we have many things to discuss. Starting with who you people really are."

* * *

I think... this has gotta be one of the longest chapters I have ever written... I am amazed....

NOW THE VOTE RESULTS!!! Drum roll please!

Ira-na: I seriously want to kill you right now...

Moon Ecstasy: shut it and give the drum roll, the readers are waiting!

Ira-na: *mutters something about sharpening pointy sticks and gives a drum roll that is a tad bit angry...*

M.E.: And the winner is!!! SLASH!! With a grand total of 185!! Mentor got 81. To all those worried that it will develop too soon or will be too weird I'll appease you now. It will be a slowly developing relationship and the vote was mainly to help me decide exactly _how_ innocent to make Harry. If mentor-ship had won I would have had a really, really child-like Harry. As it is now, Harry will be sort of innocent but sort of not.

I've changed a bunch of canon things that I figure if you notice, you notice and if you don't, you don't.

Also, do you know how intimidating it is to find out that some of your all time favourite authors are reading and apparently like your work?!?! It is a wonderful and scary feeling.


	4. You Are Safe Behind Your Mask

A/N: Hello there! *dodges rocks, knives, and other sharp, pointy objects* For the lateness of this chapter I can only say I'm sorry.

_**Please read!**_ To all those worried about the slash: I am well aware of the potential creep factor. That's why I cast the vote. Since slash won I'm creating a version of Harry that is filled with a lot of contradictions. He isn't mentally young, he's just sort of acted as he thought people wanted him to act; which was dog-like. There are things that he'll be very naive about, but more along the lines of a boy who has grown up extremely sheltered. No one thinks to tell a dog about the birds and the bees, eh?

Also rest assured; Wufei will not see Harry in any sort of carnal light for quite a long while. This story will be happening over the course of years.

.o0o.

You Are Safe Behind Your Mask

.o0o.

Hermione had always been one to read books in her spare time and follow all the rules. She was a very bright girl; cultivating knowledge for pure enjoyment as well as her grades. She was a model student that every teacher dreamed of and just because she went to a school of witchcraft and wizardry that had not changed.

However, Hermione was also a person who took in the world around her; even though others thought she was lost in her books. She was a very fastidious girl and took notice to small details that many others overlooked, that and she was insatiably curious. That, coupled with the fact that for the first few years at Hogwarts she had had no friends and therefore much free time, once she had a mystery she would go full tilt until she had all the answers; like a dog with a bone.

It was what had helped her solve the mystery of why Quirrell kept talking to himself and sneaking around in first year. It was what helped her notice that something was very wrong with Ginny during second year. It was how she learned Professor Lupin was a werewolf in third year. And it was what caused her to help Neville during the Triwizard Tournament last year.

The teachers were still trying to figure out how she knew that Ron's rat was Peter Pettigrew and that Professor Moody had really been a death eater in disguise. She hadn't been about to tell them that the map she had been given by the twins (mainly for saving their sister, but also because they thought she really needed to lighten up) had seen right through Barty Crouch Junior's polyjuice and Pettigrew's animagus transformation.

Fourth year had been a very eventful year.

Not many people knew these things about her, just a few of the teachers and Ginny. She hadn't wanted anyone else to find out. Neville had no clue just how close he had come to being dragged away to who-knew-where in the final task for who-knew-what kind of dark ritual that would have brought back Voldemort... or something like that.

Or at least that was what Dumbledore had told her.

Hermione was a firm believer that if you discovered something important, so long as you had all the answers ready, teachers would have to listen to you; especially if you'd been right before.

So when she found out that her teachers had been asking the circus performers if they had seen a boy named Harry Potter, she knew that the whole go-see-a-muggle-circus-for-a-weekend-to-learn-that-muggles-are-human-too trip was a cover-up.

They had obviously found some information that lead to the missing boy-who-lived being around here. It made sense since this circus was from the colonies and no tracking or locating spell worked outside of the earth itself. If Harry had been living with the circus until now then the reason no one could find him was explained.

However if this was true, then for the first time she had questions that didn't seem to have any proper answers. True Harry had defeated Voldemort when he was a baby by some sort of luck or protection that had backfired on the evil wizard. True he was a powerful political figure, even if he didn't know it. But why were the teachers searching for him? They had a division in the ministry that searched for missing students. Harry Potter had been declared dead four years ago when the magical quills of every school for magic in the world had passed over his name when addressing the acceptance letters.

And in a place where they were searching for the missing-presumed-dead boy-who-lived, why was there a shaggy black dog, with shocking green eyes, and a white lightning bolt on its brow? And why had Professor's McGonagall and Snape been talking about said dog and animagi? And why had they left the campsite once they thought the students were all asleep, leaving only Mme Hooch to keep watch?

All the unanswered questions were making Hermione antsy. Especially since the only explanations she could come up with for why Harry Potter had come to be an animagus, and apparently stayed in that form, were almost too unpleasant to even contemplate.

Unless he'd gotten a mysterious tutor and was hiding out for a reason, it would have had to have been accidental magic. But since accidental magic was most often triggered by strong emotions like stress, fear, anger and need... she didn't want to think of what could have caused enough stress to trigger an accidental animagus transformation. The most advanced recorded magic to happen accidentally in children was apparition and that only happened when the child's magic recognized that the child was in terrible danger.

With sleep seeming to be too elusive for her at the moment, she stretched and got out of the tent, walking towards the fire. To the casual observer there was nothing unusual about their fire. But if one knew what to look for they would notice that it burned evenly and steadily. Mme Hooch, sitting to the side and spinning her golden shades in one hand, wasn't tending it so much as staring into the fiery depths unseeingly.

She looked up when Hermione sat down though, "Are you okay Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed before answering, "I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep," than looking around casually she asked, "Where are Professor's McGonagall and Snape?"

Mme Hooch narrowed her eyes which, coming from a woman with golden hawk-like eyes, was somewhat intimidating, "None of your business Miss Granger. They had to get some work done. They'll be back shortly."

Now Hermione was 100% certain something was going on. No matter how nonchalantly Hooch had said it, worry was etched in her words. Hermione sighed quietly and stared into the fire, trying to put the pieces together. However, an hour passed with her thoughts still spinning in circles and Professor's Snape and McGonagall still having not returned.

She was about to go back to bed and try to sleep when Ron and Neville stumbled out of the Gryffindor boy's tent. Ron yawned and made his way to the lavatory while Neville settled down beside Hermione, rubbing his eyes.

Looking at her he spoke quietly, "Ron said you guys played with a dog today," he raised an eyebrow. Neville knew keenly of Hermione's frustration with his red-headed friend, but frankly, it made him feel rather awkward that the two so strongly expressed their dislike of one another.

"Yes, well, he can be rather nice when he isn't being a prat," she grumbled.

Neville hoped that this was a sign that the two of them were working out their differences. Hermione may not have been a very close friend, but she was a friend none-the-less and it put a kink in things when she and his best friend were constantly at each other's throats.

They fell into a companionable silence, watching the fire and merely nodding when Ron came back and joined them in their vigil. No one spoke until, "Mme. Hooch, are you okay?"

Hermione had rather forgotten about Hooch sitting at the other side of the fire, but when Ron asked that she noticed that their teacher looked almost panicked.

"Hmmm? No, nothing's wrong Mr. Weasley. Shouldn't you all be in bed?" she demanded.

"Can't sleep," they all answered as one. Looking at each other they laughed quietly. Mme. Hooch smiled as well, but it was tight and forced.

It was just as midnight rolled around that anything happened. Their missing teacher's came over the hill from the direction of the employee's tents and trailers. Mme. Hooch almost tripped, she got up so fast. She ran over to the other teachers and the three began to have a heated discussion.

"They don't have their wands!" Hermione whispered furiously to Neville and Ron. Both boys gave her stunned looks, "Snape usually wears his on his wrist, McGonagall has a special front pocket. They don't have them!"

Almost instinctively, Hermione carefully and discreetly scanned the clearing. If their teacher's didn't have their wands then something was very wrong. Sure enough, hidden in the trees (so well hidden in fact that if she wasn't so very good at picking out details she would have missed him) was the tall clown from the knife throwing show. He was wearing dark clothing now and no make-up, but it was defiantly him. He was watching their camp intently and it rather gave her the feeling that they were under guard. When his eyes met hers she froze.

Hearing Ron gasp however she turned from the hidden man to see Snape storming towards them. He had a gash across his cheek and he was holding his one arm awkwardly. She barely registered him yelling at them to go to bed. There would be little sleep for her tonight.

Her mind was in high gear.

.o0o.

It had taken quite a bit to calm Yù Jié down after Quatre had started interrogating the intruders. The boy had been almost child-like in his need to be comforted as he had curled up in Wufei's lap, though it had been something he'd often done as a dog and Wufei wondered if he could really see it as child-like, or just dog-like.

Eventually he had calmed down when Wufei started stroking his head as he had done when the boy had been a dog. Really, he felt very awkward with Yù Jié in human form.

At the same time Wufei was trying to process the information that Quatre was gaining while his logic screamed at him that this had to be some kind of trick.

Magic...

It was hard to comprehend the idea that there was an entire other world on Earth that existed alongside the normal one, completely hidden, and had done so for thousands of years. To further compound his disbelief this magical world was in the beginnings of a war; a war between wizards and witches; over blood purity of all things.

When Quatre asked what they wanted Yù Jié for they had both fallen silent, though the onna's silence had been unsure. Heero cocked his gun and fired one shot with his silencer. The bullet exploded through one lamp and buried itself in the thicker-than-normal trailer wall. Snape had paled to a sickly off-white shade but McGonagall, though her eyes did widen exponentially and her hand flew to her chest, seemed to straighten before narrowing her eyes again; much like a stern teacher who was about to tell of her unruly students.

The long gouge on Snape's cheek spoke volumes of how little patience they had for the intruders. It was as Snape remained as silent as any of them would under torture that McGonagall got a very calculating look in her eye.

"How far," she asked, "are any of you willing to go to protect Harry... sorry, Yù Jié?"

It was a strange question to ask under the circumstances; considering all she had tried to do and all that had been revealed. Their answer must have satisfied something in her though, because she relaxed into her bindings and began to tell the story of Harry Potter; completely talking over Snape's protests that she shut up.

"Since we needed to protect him, one of the most powerful and trusted wizards currently alive invoked blood wards on his relatives house and sent him to live with them. These wards would prevent anyone with ill intent for Harry or his relatives to even go near the area," Yù Jié began to tremble more violently as she continued, "When he disappeared we didn't know why. His relatives said he ran away..."

She had been interrupted when Yù Jié had suddenly started screaming and crying, "Why did you leave me with them?" Trembling with rage and helplessness he had picked up a lamp and hurled it at them before screaming wordlessly. Wufei was seized by the urge to find those Dursley's and kill them. Painfully.

Duo was the first to move, gently scooping up the raging boy and carrying him out of the trailer. Heero shook his head when Wufei went to follow.

Turning his attention back to the teachers, he was surprised at the look of fury on McGonagall's face. Tears seemed to leak out on their own accord before she dashed them away angrily and straightened even further, she seemed lit by a determination.

"The blood wards were set to fall when he no longer considered his relatives house home, but when they fell, none of the tracking systems could find him," she continued without being asked, "Believe me when I say, we have many different ways of tracking a person; some of which only the most powerful wizards or witches can deceive. A boy of nine would not have been capable.

"When we were suddenly able to track him last month... you have no idea. Many had given into the belief that he was dead. To have that hope again was... almost agonizing."

"Why," Wufei already had a growing suspicion when Quatre asked that question, "Why does it matter?"

"There are many reasons why it matters," McGonagall said with a very serious air, "The first for me was that he is his parent's child. Lily and James, while being my students at first, were great and close friends. The thought that we had lost their son, that we had consigned him to living with those... that I had not trusted my instincts from the start..."

Again she was scrubbing her eyes furiously, "I was there, the night he was left with the Dursley's. I had been watching them all day and I knew that they were not good people. I argued that he should not be left with them because my every instinct said it was a horrible idea. But my trust in Dumbledore had never before been proven unfounded. He said that it was the safest place, the only place he could grow up free of both those that would hurt him and those that would worship him.

Snape was staring at her like she'd grown a second head. Wufei was amazed that anyone could trust a person so much that they'd go against their screaming instincts. "The second reason it matters," McGonagall continued, "is that He-who-must-not -be-named is still very much alive and that prophecy is still in effect. The scar on his forehead is proof of it."

"How so?" Quatre ground out.

"Only a few people know the prophecy in full, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and myself. The part that Voldemort knew was only that there would be a boy, born at the end of the seventh month, who would destroy him. The full prophecy..."

"Minerva you blithering idiot, think before you speak!" Snape suddenly roared, "These are muggles, they have no means of protecting their minds! Anyone could come and pluck the full prophecy out of their open book heads and bring it back to the Dark Lord and then we would be astronomically screwed!"

Heero aimed his gun, but Snape was having no more, "Threaten me all you like, but you have no inkling of the madness and depravity that is the Dark Lord! Take those disgusting scientists that made you who you are, take your Oz, and take your Mariemaia Army and know that none of them even come close to what the Dark Lord is!"

Wufei paled, how did this man... "What I can do, reading your minds like this, plucking information that you barely speak of to each other let alone anyone else right out of your puny minds is something that very few wizards can do with any skill, but most of those who can are on the Dark Lord's side! You think you can protect that boy? You have no chance!"

Silence followed this rant. What could they say? This man had rummaged through their minds like they were unsecured file cabinets and dragged out information that was so top secret that getting the actual documents was literally impossible thanks to Heero. But the boys were nothing if not determined; this was merely a new obstacle to overcome.

"It seems we are at an impasse with regards to information then," Quatre said, sapphire eyes glittering dangerously, "01, 05, please escort the professors back to their camp- sans wands of course. You can contact this Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, since he seems to be a leader of some kind to you. When he arrives we will discuss this matter more thoroughly."

"Discuss?" Snape was staring at Quatre with sheer disbelief, "What is there to discuss? You..."

Quatre cut his rant off with a razor sharp glare that spoke of him being very close to Zero. Snape actually swallowed visibly at the hint of insanity in those azure eyes. He nodded at Trowa as Wufei moved to join Heero. Trowa silently vanished from the trailer and Heero gave Quatre their wands.

Wufei shoved down his impatience as they escorted the professors back to their camp; McGonagall: silent and contemplating, Snape: just fuming. After they left them at camp, Heero circled around to join Trowa in watching the camp and Wufei headed for Duo and Heero's trailer.

.o0o.

Duo looked up when Wufei entered the trailer. "He's really smart," Duo spoke quietly, indicating to the sleeping Yù Jié, "I got him to calm down by correcting his speech. It distracted him and gave him something else to focus on. He's picking it up all speedy-like."

"It is most likely a matter of him re-learning something he already knows," Wufei sat at the table beside Duo to watch the sleeping boy. "He was about nine or so when the Dursley's abandoned him from what I gathered of the story." *

"Yeah," they watched Yù Jié shift in his sleep, issuing a small desperate sound, "Heero's going to look for information on the Dursley's." Duo said after a moment of silence. Wufei didn't ask how Duo knew this, since Heero hadn't spoken to Duo since he had carried Yù Jié from the trailer. He knew that it was simply a matter of Duo knowing Heero intimately in all matters. He also knew where Duo was headed with this matter.

"'Something of vengeance I had tasted for the first time; as aromatic wine it seemed, on swallowing, warm and racy: it's after-flavour, metallic and corroding, gave me a sensation as if I had been poisoned,'" Wufei murmured softly. **

"Yeah well, Mr. Scholar, how about 'Anyone can rat, but it takes a certain amount of ingenuity to re-rat.'" ***

"'You cannot get ahead while you are getting even.'"****

"Oh would you stop it!" Glaring violet met cool onyx, "Do you not want them to suffer just a little for what they..."

"I want them dead," Wufei spat out, "But it would do absolutely nothing for Yù Jié."

Silence descended until Yù Jié suddenly curled into a whimpering ball, formless pleas escaped his lips too quiet for even the two former Gundam pilots to make out what he was pleading for. But both moved forward to offer comfort; Duo gently unwrapping Yù Jié's tightly clenched fingers and encasing them in his own callused hands; Wufei brushing matted, raven tangles from Yù Jié's face, soothing the pained frown lines away.

Duo pouted, "Can we at least drown them in financial turmoil?"

.o0o.

Hermione rubbed crusts of sleep from her eyes and yawned tiredly as she once again separated from the others during free time. She was hoping to find Yù Jié again and relax. The cute dog had been very good at getting her to relax.

The teacher's had all been cranky and on edge today. It was seeping into the students as well. Several scuffles had broken out and been met with harsh rebukes. Malfoy had said some nasty things to her and of all people Ronald Weasley had defended her, along with a very anxious Neville.

Then just before lunch Ron had ruined her temporary appreciation by spewing his own special brand of idiocy. All of that, coupled with her exhaustion from lack of sleep and the lack of answers she had for the questions currently besieging her had made today a rather bad day.

So here she was walking through the circus tents, looking for a dog that apparently could only be found when he wanted to be. It was as she was turning around the corner of a particularly colourful tent that she heard a shout and a figure collided with her, driving the air from her lungs. She and the other person fell in a tangle of limbs.

"'M sorry! 'M sorry," came a hesitant voice, "Oh, H'moine!"

Hermione looked up startled and meet the bright green eyes of... "Harry Potter!" she squeaked.

The green eyes darkened and the boy crossed his arms with a huff of annoyance, "'M not Harry Potter," he growled, before the anger melted and he looked at her, smiling, "'M Yù Jié, remember?"

Hermione gasped as a good deal of the puzzle pieces she had been mulling over fell into place. As quick as the thoughts were to arrange themselves in her mind, she was still taken by surprise when Harry... no Yù Jié's weight diminished as he was bodily lifted off her. So much for paying attention to her surroundings, she hadn't even seen Wufei come up. Yù Jié struggled for a bit before giving up and looking rather put out.

"This is the exact reason I told you to stay inside until these people were gone, Yù Jié," Wufei admonished.

"Was bored," Yù Jié muttered, "'M still getting used to walking right?"

"...it's true," Hermione whispered from where she was still sprawled on the ground. She was staring at Yù Jié, trying to focus beyond the whirlwind of thoughts in her head.

Wufei narrowed his eyes when she spoke and she felt very intimidated by the coal black glare, "You will come with us," he said, his tone booking no argument.

Swallowing, she got to her feet and dusted herself off before waiting to see where he would take her. Wufei shifted Yù Jié in his arms until they were chest to chest and he had a better grip on the smaller teen. Yù Jié watched Hermione over his shoulder and as if responding to her fear he began making silly faces at her.

Hermione smiled.

.o0o.

As Wufei carried Yù Jié back to the trailer he inwardly argued with himself. He didn't quite know what he was going to do with the girl. It hardly seemed right to threaten her to silence, but how was he going to impress upon this girl the importance of it? It was something he'd have to consult with Quatre about.

He held Yù Jié close to keep the struggling teen from getting loose. He wasn't quite used to his new limbs yet, but he was strangely good at getting loose if they didn't pay attention. Even Wufei had found it amusing when Yù Jié had slipped right out of Heero's 'perfect soldier' hold. Until he had gotten out of the tent they were in and took off. His movements weren't very co-ordinated yet, but he was fast.

Entering the tent that Yù Jié had run from he nodded at Quatre, noting the absence of Heero, Trowa, and Duo, and the indicated to a chair for the girl to sit in. He was glad when she did so in silence.

"If I let you go, will you stay in this tent Yù Jié?"

"Fine," Yù Jié muttered, "But 'm not staying still."

"You rarely did when you were a dog, we hardly expect you to now," was Quatre's amused reply.

Wufei took that moment to let Yù Jié go and the teen stumbled a bit before straightening and then grinning widely at Wufei, "Like being human, 'm taller than you now!" It was true, much to Wufei's consternation. The teen had gotten his feet underneath him and stood up straight for the first time in a very long time that morning... and had shown himself to be almost an inch taller than Wufei.

He was healthy. They had kept him healthy as a dog and apparently it had translated over into his original form; though the muscles were developed in an odd way that made him awkward when walking. Wufei knew they would have to study this animagus magic to learn what possible effect would come with Yù Jié spending such a long time in that form.

Quatre was full out giggling now and so too, it appeared, was the onna. He turned to glare at her, freshly reminded of the problem of what to do with her and the knowledge she now held.

She paled at his glare and then paled further when Trowa walked in followed by Snape, McGonagall, and a tall old man with an incredibly long white beard. Duo and Heero brought up the rear. Yù Jié disappeared behind a curtained off section that made the 'rooms' of the bigger tent.

"Professor Dumbledore," she murmured, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"Ms. Granger," the old man called Dumbledore smiled with a fair amount of amusement, "You do manage to always find yourself in the thick of things don't you? What an interesting star you must have been born under, one day you should talk to Professor Sinistra about it."

"With all due respect sir, I don't hold much faith in things like Divination and Astrology."

"Really? Well they can be a bit spotty sometimes, but Sinistra has always had interesting things to say about the stars, it's why she teaches astronomy you..."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I think the more pressing issue here is why Ms. Granger is present in this room at all," McGonagall shifted the conversation in a way that said she had done so many times before. Wufei was a little shocked; this man appeared senile, not powerful. The difference between how McGonagall had spoken of him and how he acted made Wufei think that it was just that: an act.

"She saw Yù Jié and recognized him," Wufei spoke, "I brought her here to keep her from spreading classified information."

The teen looked highly affronted at that.

Quatre stepped forward meeting Dumbledore in the centre of the tent, "We have many things to discuss today and it seems that the issue of what to do with Ms. Granger has become another one..."

"What do you mean by that," McGonagall stepped forward with a dark look on her face.

"From what you described last night of your 'mind spells,'" here Quatre shot Snape a bored look, "makes it apparent that it is a skill that takes years of training to become proficient in and is not something widely taught. This makes me highly doubtful that Ms. Granger can protect her mind any more than we can at the moment. It would be... foolish to send her back to a place where anyone could pick the secret of Yù Jié's location from her mind."

"You can't just up and decide to take her out of school and into hiding with you!" McGonagall seethed, impressing Wufei with her ferocious protectiveness of her student. "Who do you think you are to just take away her choices like that!"

"Like you wanted to take away Yù Jié's choices?" Quatre smiled sharply, "Like you wanted to steal him away in the night from the only people he's ever trusted?"

McGonagall reeled back as though she had been slapped. She fell silent.

Dumbledore patted McGonagall on the shoulder then sighed, "It seems this will be a long conversation. Shall we get comfortable then?" and without waiting for an answer he waved his wand and several large, comfy, yet regal looking chairs materialized with poof noises. He settled down in a deep red one, his eyes twinkling.

Quatre, after only a moment's pause, sat down in a white one that almost looked like a mini-throne.

The negotiations began.

.o0o.

"We are not sending him to your school and that is final!"

"Mr. Chang, please see reason," Dumbledore held up placating hands which only succeeded in making Wufei itch to draw his katana and- "He needs to learn how to harness and control his magic."

"He also needs to learn how to act like a human again. He's spent the last six years as a dog; being treated like a dog. There are a great many things learnt between the ages of ten to fifteen that he has not learned, because dogs do not need to be taught these things. Not to mention that he sees us as family. In his current state of mind, no matter how it is explained, he will see the action of us sending him off to boarding school as a form of abandonment!"

The argument had been going back and forth between them for awhile now and it was beginning to grate on Wufei's last nerve. How could the old man not see how detrimental it would be to send Yù Jié away?

"Mr Chang," the older wizard was by far the most annoying of all of them. McGonagall was impertinent, but she was willing to listen to reason, as she seemed to put the welfare of children above everything else. Snape was threatening and- well, creepy was what Duo had called him and that seemed to fit. But the old man was genial and patronizing enough to set Wufei's teeth on edge; definitely a man who saw his view as being the only view.

The type of man that became blinded to the consequences of his actions in the name of the 'greater good' until it was too late to do anything but regret.

He would not let Yù Jié's happiness and mental well being, be sacrificed because of some prophecy. Hell he didn't even believe there was such a thing.

"...needs to be taught in a proper school." Wufei decided to cut the man short.

"Yù Jié has been living as a dog for the last six or so years; living as a stray dog on the streets before I found him; living with uncaring, abusive relatives before that. When I found him he didn't trust anyone at all. That he came to trust me is a miracle in and of itself. When he came under the care of the circus and ourselves it was a very slow process of getting him used to being around people, but that was all as a dog.

"He needs to be slowly integrated into society and the best way to do that is to start with an atmosphere that is familiar and comfortable with. Throwing him into a school filled with children and people he doesn't know, in an atmosphere he has never experienced at all is not going to be conductive..." Wufei held up his hand for silence when it looked like Dumbledore was about to interrupt.

"Furthermore, as you yourself said, schooling starts when young wizards and witches are eleven. He has, at best, four years to catch up on. This is not something you can achieve in a school where the teachers have to focus on all of their students, rather than just one. Personal tutors and homeschooling are the only way he can even hope to catch up to his age group.

"Finally, as I've already mentioned several times, the last thing Yù Jié needs right now is to think we no longer want him when we send him off to a boarding school. He is not going!"

For a moment Dumbledore said nothing and Wufei was beginning to wonder if they would have to shoot the man's knee caps out to make him see that he was not going to win this argument. Then finally the man nodded.

"Excellent!" Quatre nodded happily, "I could not have said any of that better myself, Wufei." Wufei quirked an eyebrow at that since the only reason he had ended up stepping in was because his anger would not let him remain silent.

"Now," Quatre looked positively shark-like, "let's talk about tutors, and about how Ms. Granger is going to remain behind without raising any suspicion."

The three professors and their student gapped.

.o0o.

From where he had hidden in the other room, Yù Jié smiled fondly. His family really was the best. Though he hated to think about his past and everything that had happened to him before Wufei had approached him with those sausages, he was, in a way, thankful that everything he had suffered had led him to this.

His smile turned slightly feral as he thought of what was happening now. Magic. The word was a powerful one in his mind. The first time he had ever used it he had been beaten senseless by his uncle. 'Magic doesn't exist!' his uncle had screamed at him.

_But it does_, Yù Jié thought. Magic existed and he was going to learn it. He would become strong; strong enough to protect his family. They were defenceless against it if they were caught unaware. He knew that if it hadn't been for whatever it was he had done, Wufei and the others would have slept on, oblivious.

He was excited and giddy with happiness. But he was also determined. This Voldemort that McGonagall and Dumbledore had mentioned sounded very powerful and very dangerous.

But Yù Jié refused to let this unknown enemy cow him.

He let out a very canine growl.

.o0o.

Minerva watched her mentor and long time friend pace the teacher's tent. Snape was watching the fire and Hooch was sleeping, so neither was here to bear witness to the sight of an unsure Dumbledore. Worry made him appear so much older than he was and considering he was over a hundred that was something. She watched him, unsure of what he was thinking.

They had come to an agreement with the teenage muggles who were far too mature for their age. Much like her students now were being forced to mature, much like her students back... then had been forced to mature. These boys were children raised in war. They had been right in the thick of it, that much was painfully obvious without Severus' mind games last night.

And they had gotten what they wanted.

Indeed, three days from now Hermione Granger would contract a rare 'sickness' that would take her away from her school and family. She would be coming back to this circus with two hand-picked teachers that were a part of the Order and able to leave without being missed. The girl had seemed to not car as much as Minerva thought she would. Indeed Hermione had seemed rather calm and slightly excited about the whole thing.

Sighing, Minerva focused again on Albus.

"Minerva, please help me here," Albus suddenly spoke, looking up at her, "We need to think of a way to get Harry away from these muggles. They simply are not equipped to protect him properly. We need to think of a proper plan of action."

Minerva stared in shock. The man was being really obtuse on this one.

"Albus," she snapped, seething at her mentor's blatant stupidity on this matter, "There is no 'plan of action' to get Harry back. He has found family with these boys and considering his history so far, we will be doing _everything_ in our power to keep them all safe.

"They are the ones who will be taking care of him, this is a closed matter," her voice was starting to rise with the helpless anger she felt.

"Minerva, surely you see that he is safest with us..."

"Safest!" Minerva was sure that if she had any draconian blood in her, she'd be breathing fire right now, "He was supposed to be _safest_ under the blood wards and care of the Dursley's! And we all know how that turned out, don't we!" She stormed up to him, jabbing a finger into his chest. Albus fell completely silent before the sheer fury in his friend's stance and eyes.

"You will do every bloody damn thing you can to protect his new family and home. You'd better bend over backwards to make this work Albus! Fates! I feel like saying 'I told you so,' doesn't quite do justice to your sheer foolishness... it reminds me that I put faith in you that night, even though it went against every instinct I had!"

Her voice broke under the strain of screaming at him and she stood there, fists clenching and body trembling with all the pent up emotions that she had been hiding since that gut-wrenching moment she had learned Harry, the child of two people she had loved dearly, was missing; nowhere to be found. When she spoke next her voice was quiet and her eyes bore into his, "I believed you to be making the best choice and that makes me wonder if I can ever believe that of you again."

With that she turned and marched into her quarters.

For a long while Albus stared after her. Then his head slowly hung, making him look frail and every bit his one hundred and fifteen years.

In that moment he felt so very unwise and incredibly lost.

.o0o.

On the Harry/Yù Jié name issue: I have a huge bit I want to do with it. Mwahahahaha. Plans.

*- He was 8, but they don't know about the year he spent on London's streets yet. My thoughts on this is that even though he was thrown out, as the only home he'd ever known he still considered the Dursley's house 'home.' So the 'until he no longer calls their house home' clause wouldn't have failed and that tiny locator-needle globe in Dumbledore's office wouldn't have moved much since Surrey and London are veeeery close together on a small globe.

**- Charlotte Bronte

***- Sir Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill (3)

****- Dick Armey


End file.
